Edward's Choice
by lovingjazzalways
Summary: She had kept her side of the bargain...now I would have to keep mine. Edward's POV. Based on the drawing by SentinelsMelody. Post Eclipse. please review! fluffy! [i promise its better than it sounds]


Edward's Choice

By Jaimie Crawford

A one shot based on the drawing _Right and Wrong _by Sentinels Melody

Check her out on deviantart! She's a great artist!!

"Edward…" Bella muttered my name in her sleep. She shivered and I guiltily pulled my stone cold body away from hers, but even in her sleep, my angel was stubborn. Her long fingers gripped my arm and she pulled herself closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer. I stroked the pale, beautiful skin right above her tailbone and traced an intricate pattern there. The soft skin pressing against my own was so warm; I relished the feel of it. It was bliss having her there, her head wresting against my shoulder. I tucked my face under her hair. She moved the slightest bit and I froze, but she soon muttered my name again, softly and then remained still. I lightly pulled her head up to fit perfectly under my chin, her dark hair fanning out over my cheek. I twisted my ghostly pale fingers in the soft velvet of it and held her close. Finally settled then, in my personal nirvana, I let my thoughts wonder.

Today had been the culmination of all my dreams come true. Bella was now mine, for good, and there would be no dispute as to whether or not she belonged to me. We had said vows and now Bella was officially Isabella Marie Cullen. I smiled as I thought it. _My beautiful, sweet Isabella…_We had been named man and wife in front of all of our friends and family. Afterward, though I was afraid to hurt my love, I made good on my promise.

Even in her fragile state, I gave into Bella's pleas. I made love to my beautiful Bella. The experience was…beyond words…beyond anything I could possibly describe. The emotion in my heart made me feel as if I would explode. I pulled her closer, yet again. I could feel her luminous skin pressed against mine.

_Isabella Cullen…_I could feel the grin spread widely across my face. Until I met Bella, I had accepted my fate and had never expected more. My brothers and sisters had found their soul mates and I was happy for them, but I was perfectly content with my solitary existence. Then, _she _had moved to this rainy, desolate town to live with her father, Chief Swan. I had expected nothing of this new arrival. At first glance, Isabella Swan seemed like any average girl, but I quickly learned better. Her mind was a secret to me, unlike any of her peers, and she seemed to unnaturally perceptive. She quickly guessed my secret. I had begun to fear terribly her reaction when she realized the cause for my existence. Against all my expectations, she didn't flee in terror. She didn't even seem afraid.

I fell in love with her and I finally understood why my siblings acted the way they did around their partners. I felt oddly protective. And, for the first time in my life, I grew jealous. With my certain…abilities, I could hear the thoughts of all the boys as they stared at her when she walked by. Every time she flipped her hair or she bent to get something from the bottom of her locker, their minds raged with thoughts and petty fantasies that made the blood pound in my veins. I wanted to slam them into the lockers and pound them till they bled. I wanted to keep my angel in my thoughts only…but I didn't. For Bella's sake I stayed calm and controlled this newfound temper. I watched her as she slept every night and though she hadn't brought it up yet, I knew it was coming. Alice had seen it had I had seen it in Alice's head. She had seen Bella as one of us. I had denied it and rebutted it, but destiny prevailed. Now, over a year later, I had finally approached the time I would have to bite Bella. I couldn't believe I could cause the girl I loved so much, so much pain.

The time had come, and I definitely wished it hadn't. I lay there in the dark, on the massive bed in the middle of my room, and stared out into the night. Having Bella here in my arms, her presence obvious through the warmth radiating towards my body and the beat of her heart, softly thudding against my hard, cold one.

I was doing the wrong thing. As usual. I was stealing away her life; it was practically murder. Without me, Bella could have lived a normal life. She would have graduated, gone too college, met somebody, and eventually gotten married. I pain slashed at my heart as I realized that somebody probably would have been Jacob. I tugged her as close ass possible and relaxed into the softness of her body. Seconds went by that were actually hours, and as the slightest bit of light crept through the trees and into the windows, Bella stirred in her sleep.

"Edward…" She softly murmured.

"I'm here, my love. I'm here."


End file.
